


Gravelight

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel says farewell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravelight

It's the end of time and the ash is snowing down from the sky. The sun is threaded with black fault lines, as though it's cracking from the outside in. Angel doesn't know what the cracks are--nothing good, he's sure--but they have done something to the sunlight, something wrong. He's learned the hard way that being able to walk in sunlight portends nothing good for the world.

The cemetery is not precisely deserted. Rather, the surviving humans know better than to venture into a place where the dead are sovereign. And as for vampires--well. Whether it's the sunlight or something else, Angel doesn't know, but no one has risen since the cracks appeared.

There are no flowers to be had, to Angel's regret. Every year he's brought flowers to Connor's grave, whether pressed violets from his travels or elaborate ikebana arrangements. (He thinks Darla would have liked the latter for her son.)

Angel looks up again, unbreathing, eyes unburned by the searing light. The ash is gritty against his skin. "Farewell," he says, shrugging out of his coat. It's only one in the latest of a long line of black coats. He drapes it over the grave with its scraggly grass, eyes stinging dryly, then walks away.


End file.
